Nous ne sommes jamais jugés que par nos actes
by JuneAppleStory
Summary: "Je ne sais pas ce qui me fit le plus mal. Je sais juste qu'il était là, au bras d'une fille sublime, et que ce n'était pas moi. Ca me fit mal. Vraiment mal. Comme je ne le souhaite à personne. Et je ne laisserais plus jamais personne me faire mal de cette manière". Pourtant, en rencontrant Edward, la certitude de Bella pourrait bien voler en éclat.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue._

« Magnifique ou non, une fois que l'amour a disparu, tout est fini. »


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre premier._

_Longue descente aux enfers._

D'abord, il y eu l'étonnement. Cette surprise se mélangeant à la peur. Puis, le déni. Ce moment où l'on se dit bêtement que non, nous n'avons rien vu et que si on refoule cette image très fort, elle finira par disparaitre. Ensuite viens la douleur. Cette impression qu'un liquide glacé circule petit à petit dans vos veines, jusqu'à atteindre le cœur. Puis, vient la colère, cette envie de tout casser sur son passage. Et puis, plus rien. Vous n'êtes plus vous-même, vous n'êtes plus rien. Et à part cette colère immense, rien ne vous retiens plus dans la réalité du monde.

Ces quatre sentiments successifs, je les ai ressenties. J'avais 20 ans. C'était il y a un an jour pour jour. Mon petit-ami, avec qui j'étais depuis quatre ans, m'avait longuement expliqué que puisque nous vivions quasiment ensemble, nous n'avions pas besoin de nous voir ce week-end-là. Naïvement, et surtout par peur de devenir envahissante, j'avais répondu que ne pas être ensemble le jour de nos trois ans et onze mois n'était pas dramatique. J'avais rejoint mes amies un soir, à Brooklyn, comme nous le faisions souvent. On se promenait et bien souvent, on finissait par rentrer dans un bar boire un verre. Ce soir-là, nous étions rentrés au _Pimsy Square_, petit bar rétro qui servait de très bonnes bières. On rigolait, partantes pour faire la fête. Je décidais d'envoyer un message à Lucas, histoire de le surveiller de loin. Il me répondit bien vite qu'il était fatigué et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que dès que j'ai reçu ce message, j'ai compris. Au départ, je ne l'ai pas vu. Je marchais parmi les tables aux lumières tamisées en tentant d'en trouver une libre. Puis j'ai vu une veste. La même que celle qu'il portait. Puis une écharpe, la même également. Puis je l'ai vu, de dos. Au départ, je n'ai pas compris, je me suis avancée. Il était là, riant aux éclats, en embrassant une jolie brune, que je réussi à reconnaitre comme étant une de ses ex. Je me souviens juste m'être approchée. Je me souviens lui avoir demandé s'il comptait aller se coucher tout de suite ou s'il pensait que ça pouvait attendre. La brune a gloussé. Il n'a même pas eu l'air choqué. Il avait l'air mal, mais n'a pas tenté de chercher une excuse. Il m'a regardé bêtement. Jusqu'à ce que je sorte du bar.

Voilà comment ma seule, unique et déchirante relation amoureuse s'est terminée. Au départ, j'ai fait la forte. Bon ok, j'étais persuadé qu'il allait revenir. Le problème c'est qu'il ne revint pas. Nous avons recouchés plusieurs fois ensemble, mais il ne revint pas. Pire, la « jolie petite brune » devint l'officielle pendant que je descendais jusqu'à la case cocue. J'ai accusé le coup. Je me suis énervée. Et j'ai fini par me rendre compte que ça ne servait à rien. Puis je me suis sentie seule. Seule au monde. Seule au milieu des gens. Alors j'ai tenté de paraitre heureuse, de jouer la comédie. Personne ne sait vraiment à mon âge, ce que ça fait de perdre du jour au lendemain la seule personne qu'on aime. Les gens pensent que c'est normal, le chemin à emprunter. « Tu retrouveras quelqu'un très vite ». Et tout le monde croit que vous êtes bien plus heureuse en étant célibataire juste parce que vous vous forcés à sourire. Mais personne ne voit les petits signes. Vous êtes toujours la plus saoule aux soirées. Vous faites toujours les trucs les plus dingues. Vous écoutez patiemment votre amie Linda pleurnicher sur ses problèmes de cœur. Mais seule chez vous, vous pleurez. Alors, comme tous être humain, vous trouvez un moyen simple d'aller mieux. Il consiste généralement à sortir le soir et à tenter de ramener un poisson dans votre bocal. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que je n'ai jamais été une fille facile, mais finir par apprendre qu'on s'est fait tromper cinq fois, ça fait mal. N'avoir aucune attention de la part de son ex, ça fait mal. Vos projets d'avenir qui s'effritent, ça fait mal.

…

Enfin, voilà pourquoi je me réveillais ce 23 Juin, aux côtés d'un parfaite inconnu. Un mal de tête énorme me transperçant le crane. J'attrapais un short et un débardeur et sortie du lit. Après avoir bu un verre d'eau et pris un doliprane, j'entendis mon portable vibrer sur l'étagère. **Emmett**.

-« Allo ?

- J'en connais une qui n'a pas l'air très fraiche, rugit une voix dans le combiné.

- Que dalle, j'suis hyper motive. J'vous attendais pour l'after moi, bande de p'tits joueurs.

- Vraiment ? Parce que tu avais l'air vraiment saoule et vraiment occupée, ricana l'odieux personnage.

- J'avais peut être bu un ou deux verre de trop…

- Oui, ou une vingtaine.

- Gnagna, répondis-je vexée, est-ce que c'est encore Rosalie qui t'oblige à m'appeler pour savoir si je suis toujours vivante ?

- Bella... On se fait tous des soucis pour toi, éluda-t-il.

- Je vais bien. Je dois aller me doucher. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, je raccrochais. Cette façon de me materner m'agaçait. Je voulais être tranquille. Je rentrais dans ma chambre, la traversais, pour enfin rentrer dans la petite salle de bain. J'ouvris la porte de la douche, avant d'allumer l'eau. Je retournais dans la chambre et balançais un coussin sur mon invité. Il grogna.

« - Hey ho, toi. On a passé une super nuit, c'était génial, mais maintenant, tu dois y aller !

- Il est quelle heure ?, articula-t-il.

- 11H40. Voilà ce qu'on va faire, je vais prendre ma douche, et quand je vais en sortir, tu auras disparu, OK ? »

Il s'appuya sur son coude pour se relever, me toisa et acquiesça. Il était beau. Brun aux yeux vert, grand et surement très fort. Avant, j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais maintenant, ce genre de sentiments m'étaient interdit. Je rentrais dans la salle de bain, fermais la porte et appuyais mes bras sur le lavabo pour constater les dégâts. Mon teint était jaune et hurlait au monde entier « GROSSE CAISSE HIER SOIR ». J'allais devoir régler ce petit souci d'alcool. Mes cheveux, couleur acajou, s'emmêlaient dans mon dos. Ils paraissaient sales, décoiffés et surtout, ils sentaient le tabac froid. Je rentrais dans la douche et y passait un long moment, comme à mon habitude. Pas question de sortir de là avec un centimètre carré de crasse. Je me postais devant la glace et commençais à m'hydrater le visage. Puis je passais au corps. J'avais perdu 15kg en un an, passant ainsi de 65 à 50. Ça avait fait partie de mes bonnes résolutions pour rendre jalouse Lucas. Idée puérile digne d'une ado pré-pubère. Je me séchais ensuite délicatement mes cheveux. J'adorais en prendre soin, même si les sécher était un fardeau : ils sont longs et épais, il faut donc compter une bonne demi-heure. Je me maquillais légèrement, parce que de toute façon, les lendemains de cuite, on ne peut jamais être jolie. J'attrapais un jean et un débardeur noir, ma veste en cuir et sorti de mon appartement. Il faisait plutôt beau dehors ce qui, pour moi, présageais toujours une bonne journée. Je m'arrêtais dans une petite boulangerie française pour acheter un « croissant ». Ne parlant pas français, je faisais toujours des gestes à la vendeuse pour qu'elle me comprenne. Je finis par rejoindre Angela dans un petit parc ou nous avions l'habitude de nous retrouver le Dimanche matin. Elle m'attendait, un livre de droit à la main.

« - La rentrée universitaire n'a lieu que dans deux mois Angie, la saluais-je.

- Et c'est pour pouvoir passer une année tranquille que je fais déjà le tour du programme, répliqua-t-elle en reposant son livre dans son sac.

- Hum Hum, répliquais-je en souriant.

- Visiblement tu viens de te lever et tu as un peu abusé de la vodka hier, lança-t-elle.

- J'avais envie de m'amuser. Et d'oublier aussi.

- Un an, pas vrai ?

- Hum…

- Tu veux venir dormir à la maison ce soir ? proposa-t-elle ?

- Non, j'ai promis à Alice de passer chez elle. Son frère dont elle me parle tant rentre de France ce soir.

- Ce n'est pas Emmett son frère ? demanda mon amie.

- Si mais elle en a deux. Je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi il était en France. »

Nous parlâmes durant tout l'après-midi. Vers 17h, je finis par partir en prenant conscience que si j'arrivais en retard Alice m'égorgerait surement. Je me préparais donc à rencontrer le dernier membre de la fratrie des Cullen. Alice m'en parlait peu, en même temps je ne connaissais Alice que depuis sept mois. Il était apparemment assez renfermé et distant. En gros, ça allait surement être un emmerdeur. Je mis un débardeur chaire, une veste en cuir à épaulette à clous, un jean noir et une paire de ballerine. Mon maquillage était un peu plus soutenu. Un pschitt de Shalimar complétait le tout. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'Edward était un apollon brun aux yeux verts. Note à moi-même : Alice m'arracherait les yeux pour avoir pensé ça.

J'arrivais chez Alice à 19h30 en garant mon antique camionnette sur le parking en face de son immeuble. Inutile de dire que cet immeuble était très différent de mon appart' de Brooklyn. Nous n'avions pas les mêmes moyens. Ce que j'aimais chez Alice, c'est qu'elle ne prenait jamais les gens de haut, même si elle avait le portefeuille de Bill Gates. Bien entendu, elle m'accueillit avec le sourire.

« - J'ai eu peur que tu arrives en retard, soupira-t-elle de soulagement.

- Je suis bien élevée !

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Hum… Bien, souris-je.

- Bon, alors Edward vas arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Emmett et Rosalie sont là, enfin pour l'instant ils ne font que s'embrasser, j'espère donc qu'Edward ne tardera pas trop, histoire qu'ils ne se fassent pas la malle. Jasper est parti chercher des pizzas. débita-t-elle.

- Respire Alice, tu accueilles ton frère pas le président.

- Evidemment, sinon je ne te laisserais pas entrer en jean, me cingla-t-elle.

- Tu as vu, il est troué aux genoux, me moquais-je.

Elle s'effaça pour me laisser entrer en grognant. Je cru entendre « gâchis ». Après avoir fait la bise à tout le monde, je m'assis en compagnie de mon nouvel ami : mon verre de vodka. J'avais à peine porté le verre à mes lèvres que la sonnerie retentie. Alice nerveuse, couru vers celle-ci. Je ris face à la personnalité d'Alice qui allait surement ennuyer l'invité après son long voyage. Un doux ténor me sorti de mes pensées :

« -Bonjour tout le monde ! »

Je me retournais, et pour la première fois, je rencontrais Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 2._

_Edward Cullen._

A quatre ans, j'avais reçu ma première Barbie. Elle était danseuse étoile, dans une magnifique robe pailletée violette, les cheveux au carré et bouclés, il suffisait de tirer sur la ficelle de son dos pour qu'elle tournicote sur elle-même. Immédiatement, elle est devenue la plus belle chose que j'avais vue. Puis à onze ans, on m'a offert un chat. Un blanc. _Chaussette_. Je l'ai trouvé magnifique. A 17ans, j'ai obtenu mon diplôme. C'était la plus belle chose de ma vie. Et pourtant…

Pourtant en l'espace d'une seconde, Edward Cullen a changé toutes mes convictions au sujet de la beauté. Il se tenait dans l'entrée du salon/salle à manger. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir, avec une chemise blanche légèrement transparente et une fine cravate assortie à son costume. Cette élégance pure me plut tout de suite. De nos jours les gens préfèrent porter des tee-shirts plutôt que des chemises alors forcément le costume, c'est complètement décalé. Ses chaussures brillaient de mille feux. Ok, perfectionniste. Mais ce ne fut pas le plus frappant. Il avait un visage sublime. Des boucles auburn volaient dans tous les sens sur son crâne. Et je le soupçonnais de ne pas tenter de les coiffer. Il avait un front large, un nez droit (comme taillé dans la pierre), une bouche fine et ourlée, une mâchoire carrée, le teint pâle mais surtout, surtout : des yeux hypnotiques. D'un vert soutenue à l'extérieur se rapprochant de l'émeraude vers l'intérieur. Sa bouche s'étirait en un sourire en coin qui s'agrandit quand Emmett hurla son prénom.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras, je détournais les yeux : j'ai toujours trouvé impersonnel de regarder les déclarations d'affection des autres. Je ne suis déjà pas douée avec mes propres sentiments… Alice pleurait de joie, Emmett faisait à voix haute un programme qui concernait toutes les activités intéressantes qu'ils pourraient faire. La plupart concernait le sport, le poker, l'alcool et les filles. Rosalie fit la moue lorsqu'il énonça cette dernière « activité ». Jasper poussa la porte timidement et serra la main d'Edward. Je restais assise en regardant cette scène digne des plus grands films américains. J'avais l'impression d'être de trop. Intrus d'un moment de retrouvailles familiales, comme si une inconnue avait sa place pour souhaiter la bienvenue à un parfaite étranger. Je tentais de me rappeler comment Alice avait réussi à me convaincre de sorte que sa ruse ne marche plus sur moi quand une voix me tira de mes pensées.

« - Et toi tu es… ?, me demanda-t-il. »

Appelle-moi comme tu veux.

« -Bella, je suis Bella., dis-je avec l'impression d'être une parfaite idiote.

- C'est une amie de faculté, tu verras elle est très marrante, surtout quand tu la laisses en tête à tête avec une bouteille de vodka pendant une demi-heure, dit Emmett en s'invitant dans la conversation.

- Mon pauvre, tu me sous-estime, je peux boire la bouteille en moins de temps que ça, souris-je.

- Ah ça, on a vu hier ! Rugit le colosse. »

Edward pouffa, et je me senties gênée. Je n'aime pas trop qu'on parle de mon penchant pour les soirées arrosées. Surtout quand on ne connait pas mon histoire, mon vécu. Je prétextais une pause toilettes pour m'éloigner. A mon retour, ils étaient tous assis dans les canapés. La seule place libre était à côté d'Edward. Il me dévisagea pensivement avant de lancer la conversation.

« - Je me suis permis de te resservir un verre, je tiens absolument à voir de mes propres yeux ton état de débauche, lança-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Oui très bien et toi ? Oh j'ai 21ans et je suis à l'université avec Alice et Rosalie. Non, je ne vais pas te raconter notre rencontre, ce n'est qu'une anecdote !

- Essayerais-tu de me montrer qu'il est impoli de charrier une inconnue ? rit-il.

- Perspicace !

- Je sais déjà tout de toi. De la pointure de tes pieds à la couleur de ta voiture. J'ai des amis espions.

- Alice ne pourra jamais être espionne vu comment elle sait tenir sa langue, rigolais-je.

- Elle a une façon bien à elle d'envisager les choses, dit-il.

- Si tu parles de son talent pour soustraire à n'importe qui la moindre information et de son sadisme hors norme, je suis d'accord avec toi.

- Je me suis toujours demandé comment un être aussi petit pouvait être aussi ennuyant, convint-il.

- Je la soupçonne de manger les pilules aux vitamines de Jasper.

- Et je soupçonne Jasper de porter des boules Quiès, rit-il.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu et simplement demander à Bella son aide en cuisine, nous dit la voix autoritaire d'Alice en repartant vers la cuisine.

- Si dans vingt minutes je ne suis pas là, appelle la police et sauve toi, plaisantais-je. »

Il rit et je partis aider Alice qui était surexcitée. Elle voletait comme un papillon dans la cuisine, sans direction précise pour faire tout à la fois.

« -J'avais peur que vous ne vous entendiez pas, dit-elle pendant que je sortais les assiettes.

- Tu sous-entends que je suis insociable ? demandais-je.

- Oh non ! Renfermée et distante avec les inconnus. Comme Edward. Il n'est pas au top de sa forme en ce moment. A cause de.. Commença-t-elle avant de se taire, enfin bref !

- Je ne suis pas renfermée, je ne cherche pas à tout prix à connaitre toute la population de New-York.

- Oui, mais si pendant une journée tu laissais un peu tomber la barrière que tu fixes entre toi et les autres, tu te rendrais compte que la population New-Yorkaise ne comporte pas que des imbéciles et des gens qui cherchent à profiter de toi, soupira-t-elle.

- Je pense avoir déjà donné à ce niveau-là, et je pense aussi que ces personnes en ont bien profité.

- C'était il y a longtemps Bella…

- Un an. 365 jours seulement. Et je me souviens très bien de la grande traversée du désert qui a suivi. De tous les moments de solitude ou mes « amis » m'ont laissé tomber à tour de rôle.

- Mais tu es avec nous maintenant. Emmett te considère comme sa petite sœur, Rosalie t'apprécie énormément, à sa manière certes, mais elle t'apprécie. Jasper te trouve vraiment très drôle et tu comptes énormément pour moi. Pourtant, tu passes ton temps à t'isoler.

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de souffrir encore.

- As-tu pensé une seconde que tu ne souffrirais pas ?

- Je ne pense pas comme ça. Et tu le sais.

- Ce qui est dommage, répondit-elle en enfournant des pizzas dans le four. »

Elle me prit les assiettes des mains et sortie de la cuisine. Je m'adossais au comptoir rouge et réfléchis aux propos d'Alice. J'avais du mal à m'ouvrir aux gens depuis un an. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher à des gens qui pourraient me laisser tomber. Je savais très bien comment toutes les relations se déroulaient, qu'elles soient amicales ou autres. D'abord on se rencontre, on est admiratif devant la personnalité des gens, on les trouve géniaux. Puis on fait tout ensemble, parce qu'on trouve ça super. Et puis petit à petit, on perçoit les failles des gens, ce qu'ils ont bien cachés derrière une belle couverture. Ensuite on se lasse. Et enfin on les laisse tomber. Et moi j'ai tendance à être loyale. Alors je suis toujours celle qu'on laisse tomber.

Les gens ne m'ont jamais trouvés géniale, parce que je suis d'une banalité effrayante. Je ne suis pas surdoué ou hyper forte dans un domaine, je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec les autres comme font toutes ces filles si populaires. Je ne suis pas d'une beauté frappante qui laisserait pantois n'importe qui. Et je suis speed. Ce qui peut être hyper énervant. Depuis un an, je me suis efforcée de changer tout cela. J'ai perdu quinze kilos parce que pour moi, ils étaient la cause de ma rupture. J'ai collectionné les histoires sans lendemain pour avoir l'affection et l'attention qui me manquait. Et surtout parce que quand on se fait tromper puis larguer, on a une très faible estime de soi. J'ai abandonné mon côté naturel. Parce que de nos jours les garçons préfèrent les femmes fatales. Et j'ai abandonné mon côté enfantin pour tenter de masquer mon manque de confiance en moi. J'ai essayé de changer plein de choses, mais cela n'a servi à rien : puisqu'au final, je refuse qu'on m'approche.

« - Je commençais à me demander si Alice ne t'avait pas mise dans le four. »

Edward me sorti de mes pensées. Merde, les pizzas. Je les sortis en me brulant les doigts au passage et les déposais dans une assiette.

« - Corvée de four. J'étais censée vérifier que les pizzas ne prennent pas la fuite.

- Un rôle très difficile, elles sont sacrément rapides quand elles décident de s'évader.

- Une chance que j'ai pensée à les assommer avant, rigolais-je. »

Il sourit et m'aida à les emporter dans le salon ou mes amis étaient à table. Je pris place entre Emmett et Jasper tandis qu'Edward s'assit entre Alice et Rose.

« - Edward, quand est-ce que tu emménages dans ton studio ? demanda Alice.

- Papa et maman l'ont réservé depuis deux mois. Les habitants déménagent Vendredi.

- On pourrait venir t'aider à déballer tes affaires. Tu serviras d'hôte pour la soirée de Vendredi, sourit-elle.

- Pourquoi pas. Si ça n'ennuie personne, répondit-il.

- Je rends visite à mes parents dès Mardi et je ne rentre que Vendredi en fin d'après-midi, déclarais-je.

- Ce qui n'exclue pas ta présence pour la soirée, contra Alice.

- Comme si j'avais le choix, souris-je.

- On pourrait aller en boite après, déclara Emmett.

- Quand il faut faire la fête tu es toujours le premier, ronchonna Rose.

- Dit Rosalie qui bien sûr ne fait jamais la fête, rigola Jasper.

- Marché conclu ! dit Alice en frappant dans ses mains. »

Nous finîmes de manger au rythme des anecdotes d'Edward et Emmett. Après avoir débarrassé avec Rosalie, je sortis mon téléphone de mon sac pour consulter mes messages. Angela m'informait qu'elle allait elle aussi voir ses parents Mardi et me proposait de faire le trajet ensemble. J'acceptais sans hésitation. Jacob me proposait de nous retrouver Mercredi et me priais de lui réserver la journée et la soirée. Je souris, il ne changeait pas. Le troisième message venait d'un numéro inconnu.

**« Ça fait un an et je n'oublies pas. Tu me manques. »**

Lucas. Merde. Je sortis sur le balcon pour réfléchir. Je réponds ? Non, il ne faut pas répondre, c'est lui qui a arrêté de te parler. Mais il a peut-être envie de te revoir ! Et alors ? Ça ne changerait rien au mal qu'il a fait. Putain de volonté à deux balles : j'allais répondre.

**« Un an, oui. Tu me manques aussi ».**

Comme quoi, le côté sentimental, ça revient vite. La porte du balcon s'ouvrit sur Edward. Il me regarda confus.

« - Pardon, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un, s'excusa-t-il.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, je cherchais un peu de solitude, déclarais-je gênée.

- Problème sentimentaux ? déclara-t-il en me tendant une cigarette. »

- J'acceptais et l'allumais en évidant soigneusement de répondre.

« - Tu n'es pas du genre bavarde, souligna-t-il.

- J'expirais une bouffé de fumée avant de lui répondre.

- Tout dépend le sujet.

- Tant qu'on ne parle pas de toi, c'est ça ?

- Exactement. »

Mon portable vibra. Je soupirais.

« - Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais tu ne devrais pas lui répondre, me dit-il.

- Je le regardais incrédule. Alice ne lui a quand même pas balancé ça ?!

- Je présume qu'il s'agit d'un mec, et pas de ton copain sinon il serait présent ce soir. On ne réagit pas comme ça quand une de ses conquêtes nous envoie un message. Ton ex, donc.

- Perspicace.

- On me l'a déjà dit ce soir, convint-il. »

Il jeta sa cigarette par le balcon avant de s'en aller. Conscient de m'avoir dérangée. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois avant de sortir mon téléphone de ma poche.

**« Je suis désolé pour tout. Nous pourrions peut être en parler. »**

Ah les mecs. Cette envie de tout contrôler et ce sentiment de puissance.

**« Un an après, c'est forcément le bon moment. Mais dans soixante-dix ans on aura peut-être plus de chose à se dire. Je ne vois pas ce qu'i dire, c'était insignifiant pour nous deux. Maintenant, je suis occupée. Bonne soirée. »**

J'envoyais le message avant de rentrer et d'attraper le premier verre qui me tombait sous la main. Du gin. Pur. Eurk.

…...

Il était une heure du matin. Et j'étais passablement saoule. Je discutais avec Emmett de l'endettement du pays qu'il comptait résoudre grâce aux matchs de baseball. Ok, on a forcé sur le Vodka. Alice et Rosalie ricanaient comme deux gourdes pendant que Jasper et Edward, moins ivres que nous autres, parlaient calmement. Je due aller faire une énième pause-pipi, due à la quantité de jus de pomme avec laquelle je noyais la vodka. Je fis un passage rapide vers la salle de bain et ricanait bêtement en voyant mon reflet dans la glace. J'aimais cette sensation. Quand tu es saoule mais encore consciente. Quand ta tête dodeline sur tes épaules et qu'un rien te fait rire. En revenant dans le salon, j'attrapais mon paquet de clopes dans mon sac et titubait sur la terrasse pendant qu'Emmett soulevait que quand j'allais prendre l'air, c'est que plus rien ne tournait rond. Edward décida de me suivre afin de vérifier si je ne me défenestrais pas.

« - Tu sais, j'vais pas tomber, rigolais-je.

- On ne sait jamais vu ton état.

- Mon état ? Mais j'vais très bien. Je n'ai pas encore fait de bêtises.

- Ce qui ne saurait tarder.

- Soi respectueux, je préfère rentrer saoule. J'ai trois kilomètres à faire avec mes petits pieds.

- Je vais te raccompagner.

- A pieds ? demandais-je bêtement alors que je savais qu'il avait bu.

- Oui, tu pourrais te faire agresser, répondit-il.

- Mais non, j'suis forte. Comme un arbre. Sauf que je marche, déclarais-je bêtement.

- Comme dans le Seigneur des Anneaux.

- Ouais ! Et toi, tu seras… Un Hobbit.

- Un Hobbit ? Pourquoi ?

- J'sais pas, t'as l'air gentil. »

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je rentrais dans la pièce. Je déclarais à Alice qu'il était temps que je rentre, fis la bise à tout le monde, attrapais mon sac et commençais à dévaler les escaliers. L'ascenseur j'aime pas quand j'ai bu.

Une fois sorti de l'immeuble, je pris la première rue à gauche, pour rentrer quand quelqu'un me héla. Je me retournais et vis Edward, bouteille à la main, courir vers moi.

« - Je te raccompagne !

- Mais j'suis grande, me plaignis-je.

- Tu pourrais te faire violer, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

- Qui te dit que je ne serai pas consentante, répondis-je bêtement en l'attrapant par la cravate.

Il rit.

- Laisse-moi l'illusion que tu n'es pas une vilaine fille.

Je le tirais vers moi.

- Je suis trèèèès vilaine, et là j'ai envie de faire des vilaines choses.

- J'ai hâte d'en savoir plus, pouffa-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Nous arrivâmes à mon appartement une heure plus tard, bouteille vide, en chantant joyeusement des chansons de Noël. J'ouvris la porte, le laissait entrer et me tournais vers lui.

« - Tu ne voulais pas en savoir plus ? rigolais-je.

- Alice serait furieuse, dit-il en prenant un air coupable.

Je le poussais contre la porte close.

- Actuellement, bien que ta sœur compte parmi mes meilleurs amis et que je l'aime à la folie, on emmerde Alice.

- Ah oui ? sourit-il.

- On lui dira que tu n'as pas pu rentrer parce que tu étais saoul, que j'avais peur pour toi, on lui mentira.

Je plaquais ma bouche sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il agrippait mes hanches. Ses lèvres douces cherchaient bougeaient contre les miennes sans aucune douceur. Sa langue traça le contour de mes lèvres avant que la mienne ne la rejoigne, j'allumais la lumière à tâtons, pendant qu'il me plaquait contre le mur d'en face en enlevant ma veste. Je défie les deux boutons qui maintenait la sienne et la fit glisser sur ses épaules. Il me porta pour me hisser sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Enlevant prestement mon débardeur. Sa bouche était enfouie dans mon cou. Putain c'était bon. Je grognais et arrachait presque sa chemise, peu désireuse de faire semblant d'éprouver de l'affection pour lui. Son torse était musclé parfaitement et mes doigts tracèrent les contours de son torse pendant que je me mordais la lèvre. Il sourit et me souleva pour enlever mon pantalon. Le mouvement nous fit tomber par terre, et j'avais le dessus. Hum, ce que je préférais. Je mordillais son coup et me frottant lascivement contre son érection. Il grogna et empoigna mes fesses en me rapprochant encore plus de lui. Je défie le bouton de son pantalon et nous nous débâtîmes pour qu'il l'enlève. Je me léchais les lèvres en admirant la belle bosse de son caleçon : Monsieur était gâté. Il finit par détacher mon soutien-gorge avant de plonger sur ma poitrine pour sucer et mordiller mes pointes durcies par le désir. Mon doigt traça une ligne imaginaire sur son torse avant d'atteindre son caleçon. Je frottais d'abord la bosse par-dessus le tissu, mais le fait de savoir que j'allais la sentir en moi réveilla un sentiment d'urgence. Je glissais mes doigts sous le tissu et attrapais sa verge dont le bout était humide, preuve de son désir. Il lança un « putain » avant de passer sa main dans mon boxer trempé et de caresser mon clitoris. Putain, il allait me rendre dingue. Ma main caressait sa verge de haut en bas, pendant qu'il entrait deux doigts en moi. Ok, il fallait qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses avant que je vienne. J'arrêtais son mouvement, attrapais du bout des doigts mon sac et en sorti un préservatif. J'arrachais l'emballage avec les dents avant de le placer sur son pénis. Quelques secondes plus tard je m'empalais dessus sans ménagement libérant deux grognements de plaisir. Il agrippa mes hanches et me soumis à un rythmes de vas et viens élever. C'était bon. Je m'empalais sans ménagement, encore et encore, provoquant un fort bruit de peau qui claque. Il accéléra le rythme pendant que nos gémissements emplissaient la pièce. Trois poussées plus tard il se libéra violement dans le préservatif pendant que j'explosais sur son sexe. Nous hurlâmes de plaisir. Nous étions l'un sur l'autre, à bout de souffle. Incapable de parler. Deux minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je sente son pénis bouger lentement, puis redevenir très dur. Putain…

Alice allait me tuer.


End file.
